The Last Salenyme
by claw06
Summary: More than 5000 years had passed since his family was taken from him by the very race he is now protecting. 70 years have passed since he lost the one person that made his life worth living. Now however it seems he is about to be reunited with his past. Part 1 of the Salenyme Verse
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer:Dude, I still live with my mom of course I don't own The Avengers! I do however own plot and its original characters.

Antonius

_**Year 3000 b.c.e**_

_He was born Kael Antonius Salenyme, prince of the world's last Dampyre coven. _

_His race was a benevolent one, a hybrid breed that was born from the union of a fallen angel named Azrael and a vampyre named Ataullaha. From Azrael they gained their dark hair and eyes and fair flawless skin. From Ataullaha they gained their hyperintelligence, their benevolence, and their love of knowledge. They were a gorgeous race, envied by humans due to their beauty and immortality. _

_Over time the humans jealousy grew to a deadly level and they began to hunt the Dampyres down coven by coven until the Salenyme were the only ones left. That's not to say that the humans hadn't tried to eliminate them but the House of Salenyme was the oldest and strongest of their kind. They were Azrael and Ataullaha's direct descendants and as such some possessed certain talents and they all had an affliction that they kept secret even from their own kind; The Sanguis Ira or Blood rage. _

_Blood rage was what made the Salenyme house so dangerous and difficult to get rid of. Inherited from Ataullaha, it caused them to suffer from temporary insanity every time their negative emotions grew to a certain point. As such, every member of the family was trained in emotional control. The humans did not know of this however and in a fatal error stormed the Salenyme compound in what is now know as Siberia on the Eve of Kael's tenth summer. _

_It was a massacre. Upon the humans arrival the entire family flew into a blood rage fear and pain escalating. to a need for revenge and the decimation of the enemy. Even Kael was affected, slaughtering the invaders alongside his brothers. Left and right friend and foe fell and in only a few hours it was over... only three survived the destruction. _

_Of the entire family only three were left, yet while grief ridden at the thought they were satisfied with the fact that the took each and every one of their attackers with them. Unfortunately of the three survivors two were fatally injured... Kael was not one of them. _

_Kael,and his big brothers, Jeice and Silas, were all that were left of their family and soon it would only be him. Jeice had been stabbed through the stomach and was slowly bleeding out where he lay while Silas had a suffered broken ribs and was currently drowning on his own blood as it flooded his weakened lungs. The young prince sat vigilant between the two, speaking softly in a language long since forgotten, soothing them best he could. Jeice with his long sable hair and vivid ice blue eyes. Who held him as the humans tortured their mother and beheaded their father. Silas with his short black hair and poisonous green eyes. Who took care of him and Jeice after their parents death and ruled their race with firm actions and gentle words. Both of them were dying, leaving him alone in the world all because of the ignorance and jealousy of humans. A snarl curled his lips but a weak hand on his thigh stopped him from completing his angry thoughts. "Do not...hate... them... brother. " Silas choked out softly and Kael scowled, tears filling his eyes even as anger surged in his very blood._

_"Why? It is due to their ignorance and their jealousy that I am losing my family!" _

_Jeice sighed painfully resting his head on his baby brother's other leg. " S-sy is right, Toni. H-hating th-them s-shall o-only m-make y-you m-more l-like th-them. H-hate o- only c-causes more p- pain, m-more v-violence. " He gasped out, agony coating his every word._

_Kael nodded running his delicate fingers through each of his brother's hair, feeling Silas shudder, then jerk vomiting blood onto the snow. _

_" Live... live on for us, baby... brother. Don't let our deaths break... you. Let... them empower...you. I love... you... both... " The king trailed off with a shuddering. breath before falling still. _

_"Y-you h-heard h-him, Toni. W-we love y-you and we're s-so p-proud of you." Jeice rasped weakly before following Silas into the afterlife. As his brother fell limp something inside Kael broke and he let out a blood chilling wail of grief. _

_They were all... They were all gone... and he was... he was alone. _

_Centuries passed, millennia even, unoticed by the prince. He dropped his first and last name, instead introducing himself as Antonius. The story of his race faded from the minds of humans into fairytales then into rarely told legends. Humans grew more advanced and he allowed himself to fade into the shadows, hiding his intellect, changing as the humans did. He took it upon himself to learn different languages and cultures, slowly healing from the pain left by the eradication of his family. He was cold but not cruel, closing his heart off to all around him... until he met him. _

_**Brooklyn, New York 1942**_

_Antonius smiled to himself as he analyzed the ' hovercar' being presented by Howard Stark, the world's leading weapon's developer. Over the passed three centuries science and philosophy had become his passions and he had made several groundbreaking discoveries under many different aliases. Even now he as he was sketching a diagram of the car he had already figured out how it worked and how it could be improved. As the expo ended he turned to leave only to run face first into something hard covered by something soft. Gasping in surprise , he flinched yet instead of hitting the ground he was steadied by large callous hands. _

_" Sorry 'bout that, darlin'. Didn't see you there." Came a smooth velvety voice and the prince looked up to find himself looking into cool blue eyes. _

_The stranger was a tall broad shouldered man with short brown hair and silky lightly tanned skin that stretched perfectly over his thick muscles. He wore a neatly pressed army uniform with a sergent ensignia on both the collar and the sleeves._

_Blushing, the dampyre gave the soldier a shy smile. " No problem, I wasn't watching where I was going. " _

_With a carefree grin the soldier released him and bent down, gathering the smaller male's belongings from where they had landed on the floor. _

_" You alright? " He asked placing the Sketchbook and the notepad back into his hands. Antonius nodded clutching the book to his chest, then with a soft 'thank you' to the man he turned to leave only to bump into another person._

_Wincing as he hit the ground he looked up at the man he bumped into, only to wince once more as he found himself looking into Howard Stark's curious dark eyes. Stark was notorious for his short temper after all._

_" Sorry, Mr. Stark. " He apologized biting his lip as the inventor helped him to his feet and picked up his Sketchbook. Spotting the diagram of the car and the notes the inventor smiled slowly, his eyes glittering with a strange glint._

_"What is your name?"_

_" Antonius, sir." _

_Stark raised an eyebrow. " No last name?" _

_Antonius shook his head ducking his head to hide his face beneath a curtain of his hair, absently noticing that the soldier from before had vanished into the crowd. Blinking at the gesture, the inventor's smile grew._

_"You have the talent I have been looking for, for a long time. Would you be interested in joining me for a project? You will be well compensated I assure you." _

_Curious the dampyre nodded only to gasp as the man slid a syringe into his wrist and injected him with a dark green substance that made him feel faint. Before he could question the man his knees buckled and he collapsed into his arm unconcious. _

_When he awaked he found himself strapped inside a strange body shaped contraption with several needles piercing his slim delicate frame. Whimpering he tried to struggle only to find he was still weak from the drug Stark had injected him with. Whining in distress he closed his eyes feeling the familiar sparks of a blood rage working it's way up his spine. Just as he began to give over to the madness, Stark's voice rang out around him. _

_" __**Experiment 1: Commence. **__" _

_Pain._

_Soul consuming agony raced through his very being as the needles injected him with a thick cyan serum. His nerves screamed as if alight with the flames of hell. His blood boiling, muscles tearing, skin melting and by the blades of Azrael when would it end! He could feel the madness he been about to give into only moments before growing worse with every seceond and not for the first time he prayed for dead._

_Keening he arched against his restraints thanking The Father as the pain was suddenly replaced by a cooling sensation that sent his senses into overload and forced him into blessed unconsciousness. Somehow he knew that when he awakened his life wouldn't ever be the same... _

_**Tbc... **_


	2. To Love and Lose

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did...but I don't.**

**Chapter Two**

_**New York, March 1942**_

_"Mr. Stark, we have perfected the formula. The serum was a success!"_

_Howard Stark hmmed no commitedly gazing into the observation room were Antonious was currently recovering from the latest and hopefully the last experimental serum tested on his person. Tremors racked the young man's frame which never changed from its slender shape regardless how many different versions of the serum they pumped into his blood and tears streamed down his cheeks in steady rivets._

_Yet even wih this he could easily see what had his scientists so excited. Hard muscle covered the lithe figure, leaving it free of imperfections and full of solid power. In addition to this it had tailored itself to the subject's physique making him perfect for speed._

_"How do you feel, Antonius?" He asked through the microphone connected to the room's speaker. His subject stilled at his voice and allowed his dark hair to fall in front of his face as was habitual for him._

_"F-fine, sir. I f-feel...different. Stronger."_

_Howard smirked and turned to Erksine. _

_"Bring the canidate."_

_"And the boy?"_

_"Send him to Carter for training."_

_"...Carter, sir?Are you sure? She only does seduction and assassinations."_

_"Yes, I'm sure! Now go!"_

_"Yes sir."_

_**London, England May1942**_

_Antonius was the best student she had ever taken. _

_Of course it helped that the serum had implanted the basic information into his mind yet she could tell that even without it he'd be amazing. He soaked up information almost as soon as she gave it and had the fastest reflexes she had ever seen, however she soon realized that no matter how good he seemed to get he was always so sad, so lonely. Sometimes, when they were relaxing between missions, he'd fall into a sort of pensive mood. He'd whisper to the stars in a long forgotten tongue or he'd sing a slow melodious song that seemed to house all the pain he'd ever felt. It made Peggy wonder what he'd gone through in life to make him feel that way. Yet in the two months she had known him she had come no closer to figuring it out._

_At the moment the two of them were walking through the streets of London having been given a small break between missions to regroup. Antonius, or Toni, as he liked her to say, was walking beside her babbling excitedly about one book or another while she pretended that she was pretending not to listen. In truth this was the only time she got to see him this excited and she treasured it . Treasured the way his hazel eyes lit up with childish innocence and wonder. The way he smiled as if nothing in the world could go wrong. She treasured it and wondered why a person like him was still young at his age when most would be married or at the least courting._

_A quiet gasp from her protege drew her from her thoughts and her eyebrow rose when she turned to find him being steadied by a very familiar man, whose blue eyes were full of amusement. A blush spread across Toni's cheeks and he ducked his head to hide behind his hair ( a habit she was still trying to break him of) while the man, Sergent James Barnes, chuckled._

_"We have got to stop meeting like this, darlin'." He drawled and, to her surprise, her student gave a soft chiming laugh._

_"Indeed. Maybe names are in order."_

_Barnes smirked and brushed the hair away from the younger male's face. "So tell me your name then, Beautiful."_

_The blush on Toni's cheeks darkened and neither noticed that Barnes was still holding him. Peggy did however and she smiled slightly at that fact._

_"Antonius. Toni for short."_

_"A unique name for a beautifully unique person." _

_"Hm. What's your name then, charmer?"_

_"The names James Barnes, darlin'. My friends call me Bucky."_

_Toni smiled at him and Peggy's smile grew. _

_Perhaps her students loneliness was about to come to an end._

_Her smile sharpened._

_And if Barnes hurt __**her **__boy she'd make him plead for death._

_**Germany October 1943**_

_As it turns out she was correct._

_Within two weeks of officially meeting the two began courting. Due to the laws against same sex couples they kept the affair a secret from everyone but her and only six months into their courting they got married. The wedding was a small event officiated by a priest from one of those underground gay right groups, but they had loved it. Even with their seperate military carrers they managed to keep in contact with each other and despite the distance their relationship only seemed to grow stronger. Then Bucky was captured by the Hydra. _

_The capture devestated Toni but instead of breaking down he went after the enemy with a vengence completing every mission with unimaginable efficiency. This went on for nearly two months until, one spring day, Steve Rogers showed up at their camp with his team and over 100 newly freed Hydra POWs, Bucky stumbling beside him weak but alive._

_It was the first time she'd seen her student cry._

_Now, as she stood in the doorway of his bedroom, she wished she had been wrong than night in London if only to spare her Toni from the pure anguish enamating from him now._

_He was on the floor dressed in nothing but his undergarments and a bathrobe, long dark hair falling in disarray to pool around his shaking form. His hands dainty but strong were holding an official looking paper in a white knuckled grip, tears streaming in neverending trails down his cheeks._

_"Toni?" She questioned softly._

_Without looking at her he thrust the letter into her hand. As she read the first line, her heart shattered for him._

_**To Whom It May Concern,**_

_**We deeply regret to inform your that Sergent James Barnes was Killed in a firefight on the eve of 16 October 1943.**_

_She looked away, not bothering to read the rest instead focusing on her student._

_"Oh, God. Toni, I'm so sorry."_

_For a moment he didn't respond, however when he looked up she found herself immediately wishing he hadn't. His eyes, normally a warm hazel, were dull yellow hue and she immediately knew that her normally rescillient student would never recover from this._

_**TBC...**_

**A/N: I'm a bit tenative about this story seeing as how we don't really know alot about Bucky. So, um...tell me how I did. Critiscism is welcome but please no flames because I am the type of person to tell you off and politely not give a fuck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Okay there is a major time skip in this chapter. This one takes place six months after the Avengers movie. Also, I haven't seen all of Captain America 2 so I'm going to ignore it for the most part although the part where Bucky is brainwashed into a… not good guy is still there. Should make the reunion interesting no?**

**Chapter Three**

"Sir, we have the identity of the assassin code-named The Winter Soldier. It's…it's not good, sir."

Fury frowned at the slight hesitance in his second's voice, his one good eye coming up to meet her guarded hazel-green. In the fifteen years the young woman had served at his side he had never heard her sound so hesitant about anything, especially a potential target. In fact other than Peggy Carter and Romanov, she was the strongest woman he knew.

"Well?"

"It's…James Barnes, sir."

The Director's eyes widened in disbelief and he looked down at the open files on his desk, staring at two of them in particular. They could not know about this. At all. It would destroy one and shut down the other.

He couldn't let anyone get this information.

"Put it all in paper files and destroy all records of this on all servers. _No one _ can get ahold of this information."

"Are you going to inform The Captain?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not right now."

She sent him a disapproving look but nodded and left to do as she was bid.

Once she was gone, Fury placed his head in his hands and groaned.

"Fuck."

_He's dreaming._

_He knows this because that is the only time he sees those beautiful hazel eyes that always seem so familiar, and that sweet smile that makes his heart race. It's the only time where he's relaxed, his masters' silent, nonexistent in this realm. These dreams are a constant for him, some feel like fairytales, the others like the memories he's tried so hard to recover, despite his masters' orders._

_This one is a memory._

_He's lying in an open field staring up at the sky, a warm slender body curled into his side, hands gently tracing his face._

_He's happy, content really, and all he can think about is the beautiful assassin lying beside him singing softly in old latin._

_**Et ego vidi faciem tuam,**_

_**Scio me postremo te**_

_**Ego perdidi ante omnia ratus**_

_**Vos vocatis me**_

_**Ego autem venio ad te in frusta**_

_**Sic potest salvum me fac**_

_**Ego venire omittere**_

_**At ego quidem, qui de**_

_**Sicut puzzle frusta in manu tua**_

"_What are you saying?" He whispered and his love smiled at him, repeating the word in english._

_**Then I see your face**_

_**I know I'm finally yours**_

_**I find everything I thought I lost before**_

_**You call my name**_

_**I come to you in pieces**_

_**So you can make me whole**_

_**I've come undone**_

_**But you make sense of who I am**_

_**Like puzzle pieces in your hand**_

_He smiled at the smaller man and ran a gentle hand through his long raven's wing locks._

"_I wanna marry you."_

_His Toni gasped and sat up, shaking his head frantically._

"_It is illegal! We'll be killed."_

_He shook his head._

"_I know a guy who can do it. He's a priest that's been marrying same sexes for years underground."_

_Toni bit his lip, longing clear in his eyes but impeded by worry._

"_If anyone finds out they'll kill us."_

"_So we need to be discreet, something we both excel at. So how bout it, darlin'? Will you marry me?"_

_His assassin worried his lip for a moment then nodded, a vivid smile crossing his features._

"_Of course."_

_He grinned and pulled his love closer and the assassin smile, leaning up for a kiss._

"_Of course." He repeated and he held the man closer feeling the bitter claws of wakefulness dragging him back to reality._

_Just as he went to return the kiss bestowed upon him, an alarm sounded and-_

He woke up.

The Winter Soldier scowled darkly at his alarm for waking him from the dream. The dreams had plagued him since he'd been awakened by HYDRA and since the invasion of Manhattan six months previous they'd only become more frequent. Sometimes, he found himself picturing the beautiful assassin from his dreams behind his eyelids and his heart would clench with pain. It was baffling, but he was sure to keep it from his masters. They'd only see it as him malfunctioning and he'd be sent in for reconditioning.

He shook his head.

He couldn't afford to think about such a matter right now. He had a new mission and he needed to prepare for it.

The dreams and its abnormalities could be pondered at a later time.

A few hundred miles away, Tony Stark shot up in his bed with a choked gasp, topaz eyes wide and wet with tears and his chest heaving with suppressed sobs.

"_Sir, are you alright? Would you like me to retrieve Dr. Banner?"_

Shaking his head, the billionaire laid back down and tried to control his breathing, forcing all thoughts of his dream far from his mind.

He couldn't think about it, not now and especially not today.

Yet it hovered at the edge of his mind, taunting him with its bitter sweetness and causing his heart to throb painfully in his chest.

Why did it have to be that dream? _Why?_

A soft sob broke past his lips and he smiled sadly remembering how happy his mate had been when he'd agreed to marry him. The paradoxical older/younger man had lit up as if all his Christmases had come at one time and kissed him until they were both breathless. The next day they'd gotten married and it had been the best day of his life.

Then only a year later, his mate had been taken away. At first he'd blamed Steve and for a long while he had _hated _him. He'd wondered why Steve had gotten to come home when Bucky had not. Why did Steve survive, when his beloved was dead and gone, lying frozen and forgotten in some mountain range? Peggy had tried to reason with him but it was not to be.

He ran suicide mission after suicide mission, hoping to be caught and killed so that he could join Bucky. He hadn't cared about being tortured, no he just wanted to join his mate in the afterlife, nothing more and nothing less.

He became so uncontrollable that Howard had forced him stopped him from taking missions, instead locking him in the room he had stayed in during the experiments. He was only allowed to take the missions Peggy and Howard approved and he was force fed when he refused to eat. His days flashed by in blurs of people, missions, and colors, and when the war ended he'd barely noticed.

"_Sir, shall I initiate JBB protocol? It is October 16, 2013."_

Tony hmmed softly and gazed up at the ceiling, emotionally drained despite having just woken up.

"Yeah…and send something nice to Cap. It's his best friend's anniversary after all." He stood and got dressed in a pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt.

"I'm going for a walk."

An alarm sounded and he sighed quietly.

"Change of plans. Jarvis, ready the suit."

"_Of course, Sir. The Mark XVI is ready."_

Forcing everything from his mind, the billionaire pasted on a cocky smile and left his bedroom, ready to face the world.

"Great. Let's go crash us a party, J."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I saw some of the Winter Soldier but I still haven't seen the full movie so I'm gonna be tweaking things the way I see fit. If this angers anyone, well shit, my bad. Btw this story won't be very long. It will probably be only nine or ten chapters or so.**

**Chapter Four**

Bucky was alive.

Steve couldn't help but stare at the file in front of him in shock, his aquamarine eyes wide.

For so long he had mourned his best friend's death, guilt still plaguing him and haunting him in the form of nightmares. He could remember the small assassin his friend had seemed so enamored with, and the hate said assassin had held for him when he'd returned and Bucky had not. He could remember how the man had become so manic that Howard had had to lock him away.

"_How dare you! How dare you return when he didn't!"_

"_T-Toni-"_

"_NO, Get out! Get out!"_

He wondered what had happened to the man. He hadn't been able to find any record of him when he had awakened in this new era and he didn't dare ask Stark for help. For some reason, any mention of his father sent the man into a bad mood and he became even snarkier and snarly than usual.

He sighed, taking in the picture on the page. Shoulder-length dark brown hair, icy blue eyes, and a large muscular frame. There was no doubt in his mind that the man on the page was his best friend. So what had happened?

Why was Bucky, the man that hated anything to do with the HYDRA, working for them and _killing _innocent people on their order?

He looked up at Fury, who sighed.

"From what intel has gathered, Barnes has no memory of his life before Hydra. They've wiped his memory completely and trained him to be the perfect soldier. He doesn't even know his name. Your mission is to try to convert him to our side, and destroy the Hydra."

The captain nodded in understanding and frowned.

"Sir, you've been with Shield for a long time, right?"

"I have."

"What ever happened to Peggy's student? Last I remember he was locked away after Bucky died."

Fury sighed quietly, his one visible eye dark and solemn.

"He disappeared after the war. No one ever saw him again, not even Agent Carter. He just vanished."

Steve felt a pang of sadness for his friend's lover but didn't dwell on it.

"I'll take the mission, sir."

"Good, you leave tomorrow morning. Your target will be in Canada on a job. And Captain," Steve looked up to see a severe expression on Fury's face.

"Yes sir?"

"_No one, _is to know about your friend being alive, especially Stark."

"Sir?"

"No one, Captain."

"Bucky please! You have to remember! You have to!"

The winter soldier scowled darkly as he stared at the battered blond man in front of him. For the past two weeks the man had been interfering with his missions and calling him 'Bucky', of all things. It had gotten to the point where he'd finally just fought the man, however before he could deliver the fatal blow, the man began to beg.

With each plea from the blond, Captain America, his mind supplied, his head began to hurt and brief flashes of memories sparked in his mind's eye. Flashes of a skinny blond kid being bullied and saved by a younger version of himself, of the beautiful assassin that haunted his dreams, of pain and cold.

"_You need to learn how to defend yourself if you're gonna be standing up for yerself, Stevie." He advised, chuckling when his young, sickly friend blushed and puffed out his thin chest._

"_Well until I can do that, I know you'll always have my back, Bucky."_

_He smiled, and ruffled the blonde's hair. "No doubt about it."_

Why was he having these flashes? Was he really this Bucky? Had his master's lied to him?

"_I'm joining the army."_

_Steve froze at his announcement, his sickly pale face, becoming even paler._

"_B-But-"_

"_No, Steve. I have duty to do for my country and I'm gonna do it!" He said sternly, then his face softened and he smirked lecherously. "Besides women love a man in uniform."_

"Please." The blonde's eyes watered and he looked so close to crying. He raised his hand to deliver a final blow, yet he couldn't bring himself to do it. The flashes were growing strong, the pain increasing and he found himself wanting to flee.

He wanted to get away from the downed man's pleading voice and heartbroken eyes. Away from the pain and the memories that seemed to be his yet weren't. Away from it all…but his feet refused to move.

"_Are you sure about this? Steve, this could be dangerous."_

_Steve glared at him, blue eyes blazing. _

"_I'm doing it! I have just as much a right to fight for my country as anyone else! I'm doing it and that's the end of it!"_

"_Fine!" He snarled back, angry that his friend refused to see the dangers of what he was about to do. The Erksine serum had never been tested on another human being and there was even a 45% chance that Steve wouldn't survive, especially given all the illnesses wreaking havoc on his small, fragile frame. However, every time he protested his friend accused him of being jealous when all he wanted was to protect him. It was what he'd always done. Why couldn't Steve see that?_

"_Fine," He repeated softly. "You wanna kill yourself, I won't stop you." He turned away from the sickly man and headed in the direction of the door. "But I won't stay and watch you do it either."_

He gritted his teeth against the pain, trying to will his feet to move. Captain America was watching him now, his pleas haven fallen silent. Instead the blond super soldier forced himself to his feet and staggered towards him, one hand outstretched.

"You're my brother, Bucky. You have to remember." He said softly and finally the pain became too much and the memories overwhelmed him, sending him into blissful unconsciousness.

"He's regained his memory."

Cold, coal black eyes narrowed at the words, their owner turning on his heel to face his subordinate.

"Then eliminate him. The Salenyme must not know of his continued existence."

His subordinate raised his head, revealing dead emerald green eyes."

"As you wish, Master."

The man smirked darkly.

"Send in project 2."

The kneeling man nodded silently and bowed before disappearing to do as he was bid. Moments later another man appeared his vivid blue eyes empty just like his predecessor's.

"Master." He monotoned.

"Retrieve the Salenyme." He ordered.

Project 2 nodded once and bowed deeply at the waist.

"As you wish."

Master's smirk grew into an evil grin.

Soon his plans would come into fruition and he'd possess the most powerful weapon on the planet.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**5/19/2015 8:06:18 AM**_

**A/N: So I couldn't decide how I wanted Toni and Bucky to be reunited, however then I remembered a wonderful idea from one of my reviewers and this happened. **

**Thank you Number_Twelve_Gimmauld_Place on Ao3!**

**Chapter Five**

Seventy years.

He was seventy years in the fucking future!

Bucky let out a low groan at that fact, causing Steve to snicker and the one eyed pirate to smirk.

"It's not funny Steve!" He growled and his friend gave him a sympathetic smile.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was in the same boat until about six months ago. Howie's son has been helping me get better acquainted with this century."

The winter soldier blinked. "Howie had a kid? With who?"

"An Italian woman named Maria Carbonell. Both died twenty years ago in a car accident while they were on their way to their son's graduation." The pirate, Director Fury, informed him and Bucky frowned.

"That's a fucked up way to celebrate your high school graduation."

His best friend shook his head. "It was his college graduation. Tony's a genius. In fact he's smarter than Howie." He paused and looked over at Fury. "Never tell him I said that."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "Why would I wish to inflate his ego even more? He's already built a building with his name on it."

Steve smirked. "Actually. He renamed it Avengers Tower, sir. He built another Stark Tower in Japan."

Fury rolled his and muttered something about egotistical geniuses before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Back to the subject on hand, I'm afraid Stark is currently on an extremely important business trip in Britain at the moment and unfortunately when he returns he has another assignment from the SHIELD that he needs to complete. Therefore, Mr. Barnes will be staying in your old apartment."

Both super soldiers nodded, although Steve sent Fury a peculiar look as he did so. Ignoring it, the winter soldier stood and stretched.

"That all, Cyclops?"

Fury nodded and spun on his heel to leave the room.

"Good god, there's two of them." He muttered, slamming the door behind him.

Bucky grinned and turned to his best friend.

"Ready to go, Stevie?"

A slow smile crossed the blonde's lips and he stood.

"Ready when you are."

"What happened to Toni after I died?"

Bucky asked as him and Steve sat in an ice cream parlor only a block or so from his new apartment. It was an old place, one him and the blonde had frequented as children. The owner had been the same man to wed him and Toni, a former priest that wedded homosexuals in secret to avoid prosecution. His grandson was in charge of the place now and he'd simply smiled at them knowingly when they had arrived and handed them each a bowl of their favorite ice cream on the house.

Now as he sat with the frozen treat, he couldn't help asking the question that had been nagging at him since he'd regained his memories.

What had happened to his beloved assassin?

Steve glanced at him, then sighed and set down his spoon.

"No one knows. Howard locked him away because he started to lose it after your death, a few months before I went into the ice. Even before that I think…I think he resented me because I returned and you didn't. Peggy told me he broke down when he got your KIA letter, then he started taking on all these impossible missions. I asked Fury but he says that after the war he just disappeared."

The winter soldier's brow furrowed and grief pulled at his heart at his lover's suffering. He'd known for a while that his husband feared being alone again more than anything and to have lost him again, it would've broken him.

"No one knows where he went? Maybe Stark'll know. Howie was his father after all."

Steve shook his head. "_Never _ask Tony about Howie. It always ends badly. It seems that after the war Howie changed because Tony can't hear his name without getting mad or shutting himself off."

"Can't you just try? Please, Steve?"

The blond nodded hesitantly and went back to his own ice cream.

Finishing up their treats, the two super soldiers stood and exited the shop.

"Where do you wanna go next?" Steve asked.

"How about-" The brunette grunted as a small body collided with his sending him and his assailant to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where…you're going?" The shocked, questioning tone of his assailant made him look up and he found himself looking into a pair of beautiful, and more importantly _familiar _hazel eyes.

"Tony? I thought you were on a business meeting."

Tony? Howard's kid? Why did he look so much like his Toni?

The facial structure was the same, as were the eyes. The only thing different was the hair. Where Toni's was a long, pure ebony, Stark's was a soft chocolate brown with honey brown highlights and sat in a messy array of curls atop his head.

Tony Stark wasn't his Toni…so why did it feel like he was lying to himself?

The billionaire stood, his hazel eyes never leaving Bucky's clear blue.

"Meeting…yeah I have to…go…" He replied dazedly, before continuing in the direction he'd been going with an eerie expression on his face. He looked like he was in shock.

Bucky stared after him, watching as Steve moved to go after him worriedly.

Why was Stark so familiar?

Maybe…maybe he really was…

"Toni?"

*** *** ***  
>Bucky was alive.<p>

His husband, his soul mate was _alive._

Why did his heart ache with the knowledge of this fact when it should've been bursting with joy?

He had returned from his trip to Britain early because the CEO of the company he'd been meeting had gone into the meeting already wanting to merge his company just needing to sign the contract and learn the rules. Due to this he'd stopped by his favorite ice cream shop only to run into _him._

A broken, nostalgic smile crossed his lips. Tonight had been reminiscent of that first night at the Stark Expo except Steve was present and Bucky…Bucky was supposed to be dead.

He sighed and looked around, noting that in his daze, he'd gotten lost. Before he could pull out his phone and remedy the situation a pair of hands grabbed him a cloth was shoved under his nose. He inhaled involuntarily and just before the drug took effect he found himself gazing into familiar emerald eyes. The darkness took over and he fell limp in his kidnapper's arms with his brother's name on his lips.

"Si-Silas?"

**TBC…**

**~ 4 ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Kael Antonius Salenyme. I bet it's been a while since you've heard that name, hasn't it, my prince?"

Tony stiffened at the cool, malevolent voice's words. He'd awakened almost ten minutes previous alone in a cold dark cell with his wrists shackled together with thick iron manacles and two separate shackles around each ankle with just enough chain connecting each to the wall to allow him to move about four feet in each direction. He'd immediately set about trying to pick the locks with the lock-pick he kept hidden in his hair only to be shocked viciously by his bonds the second the lock pick was in his hand so he resigned himself to waiting for his captor to appear.

He hadn't expected this.

The man standing outside of his cell was a tall handsome man with dark russet skin, cold onyx eyes, and long inky black hair that seemed blend in with the darkness surrounding them. His lips were curled into a dangerous smile as he spoke.

"How do you know that name, mortal." The billionaire growled and his captor chuckled.

"My ancestor's kept journals about your people and it was only by pure chance that when I visited my grandfather in Siberia we happened upon the King and the other prince. They'd been encased in the permafrost that covers the land beneath the snow, their bodies perfectly preserved."

Tony's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he remembered the emptiness he'd seem in his brother's eyes just before his consciousness had left him.

"What did you do to them?"

The man's smirk grew. "Just a little...reeducation."

The billionaire snarled and moved to lunge at the man, only to scream as his bonds sent a horrible shock through him. He collapsed to the floor of his cell pant, suppressing another scream as it got stronger.

"Oh dear. Seems I didn't warn you of how we discipline your kind." His captor purred patronizingly. "Don't worry, you'll learn soon enough. Enjoy your stay, Prince Salenyme." He cooed before turning and leaving the room. Tony stared after him, hazel eyes flashing a vivid amber, then he began to laugh.

This human had absolutely no clue who exactly he was dealing with.

His lips curled into a fanged smile.

He'd soon find out.

**WINTERIRON**

Tony Stark was his Toni, he was sure of it.

Sure his hair had changed and his name to some extent but there could be no other explanation for those eyes and the recognition he'd seen in them.

The assassin was still just as beautiful as he'd been all those years ago and for a moment he found himself wondering just how he'd survived this long then he remembered when his husband had explained the immortality of their race and how they could be killed but they would never die of old age. The super soldier serum had made the vixen a true immortal, amplifying his already amazing healing factor immensely to where the only way any one could kill him was by severely injuring his heart or removing his head. He smiled then sighed. This meant that Howard had taken him in after the war.

But why and why did his lover hate their old friend so much?

"Bucky, Tony's gone!"

Bucky jolted at Steve's panicked voice, then stilled as his best friend's words registered in his mind. Tony was gone. Someone had taken his husband. The Soldier reared in his mind with a angered snarl and his eyes flashed a dangerous cobalt blue.

"What do you mean, he's _gone_?" He growled softly and Steve faltered at the rage in his voice.

He could see hints of The Soldier in the elder man's eyes and a darkness lingering in his expression, and he couldn't help but wonder just _what _had set him off.

"B-Bucky?"

"What do you mean, Toni's _gone, _Steve?!" The dark haired assassin snarled at him and Steve flinched.

"I followed him but by the time I caught up with him, he was gone and I found his cell on the ground." He replied softly, holding up a thin cracked cellphone that looked more advanced than any of the others that Bucky had seen.

"We need to get him back."

"Bucky?"

"Tony...Howard's son and my Toni are the same person, Steve! And I'll be damned if I let anyone take my husband from me again."

This said, Bucky turned and stormed in the direction of Stark Tower leaving the blonde super-soldier to stare after him bewildered.

"Husband?"

**WINTERIRON**

He was trapped.

Somewhere deep inside his mind Silas Lucien Salenyme was trapped watching hazily as his body moved independent of his command.

He watched, crying out in protest as his little brother knocked their youngest sibling unconscious with some chemical concoction given to them by the human controlling them. He watched as Jeice kneeled at the human's feet, carrying out mission after mission at the man's command. He watched his brother fight trapped in his mind just as he was. He watched it all.

As he watched, however, he noticed that the fog was ever so slowly lifting from his mind. He found himself able to think clearer and move around the space with just a bit more freedom and he relished it.

When they'd been awakened by the human calling himself Master, they'd immediately been given some sort of drug that dulled their strength and instincts immensely. The human went on and on about creating the perfect weapon using their baby brother and taking the place of Loki as his Lord's favorite, whatever the hell that meant.

Now, however as he kneeled beside Jeice in front of 'Master' he fought to keep his face perfectly blank. The drug was slowly wearing off and soon, very soon, they would be able to free themselves and their brother from this place.

They would teach the humans about touching their family and Master would learn just how foolish it was to mess with a Salenyme.

**TBC...**

**A/N: Okay so I've planned two different versions on where to go from here and I find myself conflicted. Therefore, I'm gonna sit back on this story for a few days and write out a little of both versions this way I can see which one I like better and post it for you guys. Anyways, review and tell me what you think. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I drafted around a bit and I've decided to go with my original train of thought for this story. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Seven**

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Bucky roared furiously as him and Steve entered the conference room where the other Avengers were gathered.

He payed the alarmed heroes no heed, his angry cobalt eyes focused on Fury who sighed heavily.

"Barnes-"

"No, Fury! Just no! I had a right to know!" He yelled and the director nodded but his one visible eye was hard.

"He had a right to be at peace, Barnes. Knowing you were alive would've shattered him."

The winter soldier snorted. "Well he knows now!" He snapped and Fury 's eye narrowed and he glared at Steve.

"You took him to see Stark?"

Steve shook his head and placed a placating hand on his fuming friend's shoulder. "No sir. Stark came back early and ran into us while we were out. He's the reason I called and asked you to get everyone here."

Clint frowned.

"Oh lord, what did he do now?"

Bucky glared at him but didn't speak and Steve sighed. "Nothing actually. He went missing shortly after he ran into us. I followed him but he seemed to be in shock because he ended turning down an alley. By the time I reached the alley the only thing there was this." He placed the broken Starkphone on the table.

Everyone frowned and Bruce narrowed his eyes shrewdly at both Steve and Bucky. Of all the avengers he was closest to Tony and he knew it took alot to shock the man, especially enough for him to check out of his surroundings completely.

"Why was he in shock? Why wasn't Barnes supposed to be around him?"

Steve seeing the protective gleam in his eyes, raised his hand to placate him.

"Bruce-"

"Answer me!" Bruce snarled at him, eyes flashing into the Hulk's vivid emerald green.

"I'm his husband." Bucky admitted softly and Clint frowned.

"How's that possible?! You've been under Hydra control for damn near fifty fucking years! Unless they just happen to magically let you out of their control to marry Stark..."

The assassin sighed heavily.

"Toni-"

"Stark is actually Howard's adopted son. Howard found him after one of the Stark Expos shortly after World War II started and liked the fact he had an intellect that rivalled his own, so he made him the original test subject for the Erksine serum." Fury explained. "However unlike with Rodgers, the serum didn't have to give him muscles it enhanced the ones he already had. Because of his physique Howard had Peggy train him as an assassin instead of a frontline soldier."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I didn't know they were married until today though but I knew they were close. After Bucky 'died' Tony hated me because I came back and Bucky didn't. Last I had heard of him Howard had been forced to lock him away because losing Bucky sent him over the edge."

Clint opened his mouth to question it more but Thor spoke, his booming voice serious.

"My friends, As enlightening as this discussion is we've gotten off the main subject." He paused, glancing down at the broken phone on the table.

"Who has taken Friend Tony?"

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, Little Prince!"<p>

Tony glared darkly at his captor as the man appeared in front of his cell door grinning maliciously.

According to his internal clock two days had passed since he'd awakened in the man's _generous _custody and since the man had last visited him. In that time he'd been able to devise and discard hundreds of plans to escape finally settling on one that would allow him to save his brothers and himself for the human's custody.

His eyes drifted to the man standing behind his captor like a sentinel, silent and stoic, pale blue eyes empty.

Jeice.

His beloved big brother, Jeice.

His long sable hair fell elegantly around his face, his pale skin nearly glowing in the darkness of the cell and tattooed on his throat in bold black print was the roman numeral 'II'.

Number two.

This bastard had branded him.

Tony snarled at his captor who followed his gaze and chuckled.

"Do you like it? Project 2 has always been a favorite of mine. He's so loyal, much like a dog actually. Don't worry," He held up a needle filled with a thick opaque liquid. "You'll have your own soon enough."

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." The billionaire growled lowly. "I'm going to gut you, then I'm going to rip our your spine and show the world what a gutless, spineless, _pathetic_ bag of pus your really are."

Another chuckle left his captor and an agonizing jolt of electricity rushed through him. He stiffened, refusing to cry out like he had before and his hazel eyes blazed with a dangerous hatred that almost made the human falter.

"You're in no position to be make threats, My prince." He rumbled sliding the needle into Tony's jugular. A slow malicious smile crossed the other man's full crimson lips but he said nothing, allowing the darkness to take hold and pull him under.

* * *

><p>"Kael threatened him today."<p>

Silas turned to his middle brother with a raised eyebrow, glad for once, that there were no cameras in their room. The human controlling them seemed to think that his drug was fool proof so he saw no need to monitor them in what he liked to call their 'habitat'.

"What did he say?"

"He said, and I quote, 'I'm going to enjoy killing you. I'm going to gut you, then I'm going to rip our your spine and show the world what a gutless, spineless, _pathetic_ bag of pus your really are.' Sy, his eyes...somethings happened since we 'died'. I've never seen Kael look so vicious, not even at the peak of the Rage."

The former king frowned. "Soon we'll be immune to the drug completely. When that happens we'll be able to get Kael out of here and away from that man."

Jeice nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"Did you finally finish the plan?"

"Yes. It goes like this..."

* * *

><p>Two months.<p>

Two long tedious months of searching and asking around only to find nothing. There had been no evidence of who'd taken Tony at the crime scene. No DNA, no lost trinkets_, nothing_, and it was wearing Bucky thin.

He'd finally found his other half, he was finally whole only to have it ripped away from him just seconds later. It wasn't fair!

For one small insignificant moment in time his and Toni's eyes had met, for the first time in over seventy years he'd been just a hair's breath away from the gorgeous assassin and yet now he'd been snatched away from him by a pair of invisible hands.

Why?

_Why?_

A soft, sad sigh left the soldier's lips and he gazed dully at the computer screen in front of him.

_"Perhaps you should go rest, ." _Javis suggested and Bucky shook his head stubbornly.

"Gotta find Toni."

_"Your efficiency would increase if you rested." _Jarvis insisted. _"You have not slept in 74.6 hours, sir."_

The Winter soldier jerked, running a trembling hand over his face.

"That long, huh?" He sighed. "Alright, Jarvis. Can you save this for me and wake me at 5."

_"Yes sir."_  
>Bucky nodded and stood tiredly to walk over to the couch in the common room.<p>

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow, dreaming of warm hazel eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Playing with the darkness, be careful of monsters."<em>

Jason Fulton swallowed thickly at the low, haunting tenor ringing in the air around him, refusing to face the prisoner he was guarding. Instead he faced the wall in front of the cell and fought not to let the demon see his fear.

_"The merchant calls them, how fast can you run?"_

Project III had quickly become the most feared of the boss's test subject, his cold clinical smile and malicious amber eyes striking fear into the hearts of the most solid of men. No one wanted to guard him at night, when his voice trilled in the around them, low and hypnotizing.

_"I hear you screaming, your wounds are steady bleeding. You didn't run fast enough."_

Project III giggled and Jason forced himself not to shiver, knowing that if he turned around he'd see the beast staring at him with that innocuous tilt to his head and a dark smile on his lips.

_"Playing with the Darkness, be careful of monsters._

_The Merchant calls them,"_

Jason stilled as he felt the warmth of the prisoner right behind him and he spun around to find himself looking into laughing hazel eyes.

_"How fast can you run?"_

He jerked back with a scream, then raced from the room Project III's haunting giggles echoing behind him.

**TBC...**

**A/N:So...Tony's gone off the deep end? Did you like the song?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_"Sir, I've found him."_

Bucky jolted awake at Jarvis' triumphant announcement, staring at the ceiling blankly until the words registered in his mind. Once they did he grinned brightly and sat up.

"How? Where is he?"

_"Sir implanted a tracking device in the reactor that activates once it is tampered with. Someone must have tampered with it because it just switched on."_

"Have you alerted the others?"

_"They are assembling in the lobby as we speak."_

Nodding the super soldier hurriedly got dressed before heading to the elevator, vowing mentally to bring his husband home where he belonged.

When he reached the common floor he found the others waiting for him, suited up and determined to bring their teammate home.

"Jarvis said he found Tony."

_"Yes Captain Rogers. Sir's reactor has a tracking device implanted in it that only activates if it is tampered with. The device came online this morning and I immediately tracked its location."_

Steve frowned. "How do we know it's not a trap? They could've removed it."

_"If it had been removed the device would've deactivated moments later. Sir has programmed the reactor's to self-destruct exactly 120 seconds after removal or Sir's death."_

"Two minutes? Why so short?" Clint asked curiously.

_"Sir will enter cardiac arrest exactly 3.4 minutes after the reactor's removal and will be die approximately 2.9 minutes later without aid."_

Everyone froze at his words, Bucky's heart tightening in his chest at the thought of losing Toni so soon after regaining his memories of him.

"Where is he, Jarvis?" He choked out and the AI hesitated.

_"The tracker puts him in eastern Siberia, Captain Barnes."_

* * *

><p>Silas smirked darkly as him and Jeice entered their quarters, his emerald eyes cold.<p>

It was finally time to escape this place.

After twenty long years of being trapped inside his own mind, watching his body act without his consent he was finally able to fight the drug off completely. Finally able to control his own actions.

Beside him Jeice mirrored his smirk with one of his own, blue eyes dancing with a sort of malicious glee.

"It's my turn to guard Kael tonight." He rumbled and the former king nodded.

"Mine too. He's partnering us because the guards are too terrified to go near him."

Jeice frowned. "He's really changed, Sy."

Silas nodded. He hadn't seen much of his baby brother since his arrival but he'd heard about him. He'd heard of the haunting tunes he sang to taunt his guards, of the way he slaughtered the scientists during the experiments and off the small, off-kilter smile that always seemed to dance on his lips. It made him wonder just what had happened to his brother in their absence.

"We'll save him, Jay. Then we'll fix whatever these humans have done to him."

* * *

><p>Kael Antonius Salenyme.<p>

Monster.

Demon.

Project III.

Kael giggled softly as the names danced around in his mind, swaying slowly in his place cross-legged on the floor. His dark hair had been stripped of it's highlights and had grown longer, falling around him in a tangled mess of curls and his arms had been bound to him body, via a straitjacket after he'd attacked the scientists for the first time.

He didn't care.

He was all of these things and he would show them. He would show them his monster, his _rage._

The Sanguis Ira sang in his blood, having long since become a permanent fixture in his mind after the first experiment but he kept it hidden playing off his rage with insanity, biding his time and building his strength.

It was time.

It was time to escape. Time to show them just what a monster he was.

His lips curled into a violent grin.

They would know. They would _all _know.

A malicious cackle rang through the room and he began to sing.

_Sh, he's coming run as fast as you can_

_Sh, he knows you're hidden under the bed_

_He can hear you breathing _

_Did you honestly forget_

_About the monster you created_

_When you let me slip?_

He paused eyes turning a deep solid black.

_Sh, he's coming, run as fast as you can_

_Because when he's done _

_You will have nothing left_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**A/N: Next chapter the rescue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Song is not mine. Song belongs to Mirah.**

**Chapter Nine**

"Kael."

The name slips from his lips unbidden and broken, so full of both relief and grief that it's almost tangible. Beside him, Jeice wears and expression that matches his tone almost exactly and it breaks his heart. His brothers are hurting and its all the humans' fault.

_"Do not...hate... them... brother." _He'd told him that gruesome night so long ago, when it had been Kael screaming and wailing his grief to the skies and him and Jeice dying from wounds dealt by them. Now, however, he felt hatred, dark and unforgiving unfurling low in his gut like a plague, slowly tainting his bloodstream and hid his thoughts.

Kael stared back at them, his dark eyes cold and angry like the tundra they'd called home, his head tilted just so in a mocking parody of curiosity.

Then he spoke...and Silas fought not to cry.

"The drug has worn off."

His brother sounded dead. Broken.

The younger dampyre's entire posture seemed to radiate defeat from where he sat slumped against the walls of his cell like a stringless marionette.

Jeice's lips parted as if he were going to speak but he was cut off by a soft sound. The two older hybrids shared a look, wondering what the sound had been.

Then they heard it again.

And again.

And again...

And it finally registered.

Laughter.

Soft broken giggles edged with hysteria rang throughout the room around them all originating from the small brunette on the other side of the bars. Its a sound that he remembers from long ago, from warrior driven mad in captivity and people that have been pushed entirely too far in life.

A man whose had everything and lost it all.

Jeice falters back a step, staring at their brother in unadulterated horror as he finally catches a glimpse of just what has the humans so terrified.

Kael is staring at them, lips curled into a wide, dangerous smile as he laughs. His eyes an all consuming black that gleam in the darkness as if they can do nothing else and insanity dances in every curve and line of his face.

"W-What have they done to you?" He whispers and those horrific sounds fall silent. Kael stills and falls limp against the grimy walls of his cell as if all life has suddenly left him. His long, tangled locks fall in front of his face, shielding his expression from view but they can both see that his smile has yet to leave his lips.

"Brother mine," The younger whispers and there's a soft click from behind him. "Tell me, who will you fight for? Me,"

There's another click and suddenly Kael is standing in front of the bars of his cell, one small callous hand wrapped around one of the steel bars.

"Or them?"

His response is instantaneous. Even with the Sanguis Ira in full bloom in his baby brother's blood and the insanity dancing in his gaze he knows without a doubt who's side he is on.

"You, Baby brother. Always you."

Kael's answering smile is cold but something about it makes him believe that his brother isn't as lost as he'd first thought.

The lock on the cell door clicks and he smiled.

Kael smiled back...and began to sing.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god..." Steve whispered as they landed the quinjet in front of the place Jarvis had led them to.<p>

The place in question was a large laboratory-like facility and loomed over them like a foreboding shadow, the stench of death strong in the air and mingling with the strong coppery scent of blood. The door of the facility was wide opened, as if someone had tried to escape and those that had opened it lay in pieces just inside the door way, blood pooling around them.

Bucky swallowed thickly, somehow just knowing that his lover had been responsible. He'd seen just what the man could do when he was pushed too far. He moved forward, about to enter the building but Natasha stopped him, placing one of her dainty hands on his arm.

He glared at her, but she shook her head and motioned for them all to be silent.

"Did you hear that?"

They shook their heads and she sighed and motioned for them to listen harder.

_If you knew, that I could take the pain_

_Inflicted at the battle_

_With faithful arrows_

_You _

Steve frowned. "It sounds like singing."

She nodded and they moved forward cautiously, all of them unconsciously trembling at the fear the haunting tune invoked in them.

_might get back in the saddle_

_But It's a special death you saved_

_For me the brown eyed daughter_

The inside of the facility was worse. Blood slicked the floors and painted the walls in a macabre parody of a child's attempt to paint and limbs were strewn about the floor like useless toys, broken and discarded anywhere and everywhere.

It was a massacre.

"Do...do you think Tony did this?" Clint asked and Bucky nodded, closing his eyes painfully.

"Yes."

_Once you made it hotter_

_The thankless holy praise_

_Is left alone why bother_

_To cast a stone in water_

Shock rippled through his team mates and they gazed at the bodies around them in a new light, horrified at what their missing friend had done... and what could've driven him to do it.

_La la la la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la_

Footsteps sounded up ahead of them and they rushed toward the sound, hoping beyond hope to find their team mate and perhaps stop him from doing any more damage...

Instead they found a terrified scientist running towards them, his white lab coat just as bloody as the walls and the floors...his left arm had been ripped away from his body.

The singing got louder the closer the scientist got and they could only watch as a something tackled the man from behind and ripped his head from his body.

It wasn't Tony, oh no.

The creature had dark cobalt eyes and long sable hair that stuck to his skin because of the slick blood. He grinned as he saw them, but didn't move from his prey, instead glancing behind him.

Another man emerged from the shadows, dragging a struggling man at his side by his hair. Bucky gasped.

"Project 1."

The man grinned, maliciously. "Soldier. A bit late home aren't you?"

_La la la la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la_

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked before Bucky could speak and Project 1's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"He's-"

"-not your concern." The unidentified man interrupted as bruce spoke and the man scowled.

"He's our friend!"

Project 1's hostage snorted. "He's a monster!"

The green eyed man slammed his hostage's head into the ground harshly. "Watch your tongue, filth!" He snarled at him and Bucky flinched, finally recognizing both the unidentified man and Project 1's hostage.

Project 2 and Master.

He was officially confused.

Project's 1 and 2 were the HYDRA's most loyal weapons and had come into effect almost two decades after he had. They never spoke and seemed invincible, able to heal from any injury they were dealt as if by magic. No one knew where exactly they had come from just that they were fanatically loyal to Master, yet here they were holding Master by his hair as if he were worth less than the ground they walked on and killing the people that ran the base.

Why?

Why were they helping Tony escape?  
>Before he could ask Tony appeared...and Bucky was lost.<p>

_La la la la_

_La la la_

_La la la la_

His Toni was still just as beautiful as he remembered and the blood coating his pale skin did nothing to deter that.

His long dark hair wild and swaying with every step he took, the graceful arch of his throat, the gentle swell of his hips. It was everything he'd missed about his lover and more.

The beautiful assassin looked so at home amongst the carnage he'd caused and when he fell silent and opened his eyes, Bucky knew that whatever happened he'd follow the vixen to the ends earth and beyond if he had to.

Those pitch black eyes faded back to their original warm hazel and locked with his and he was hooked.

"Toni..." He breathed softly, stepping forward. His lover stared back at him then mirrored him, taking a step of his own ignoring the protests of Project 1 and Project 2.

Master grumbled something from his place on the ground and Tony's gaze left Bucky's to land on him. A slow smile crossed his lips.

"Master," He purred softly. " You pathetic little bug, I made you a promise didn't I?" Master stared up at him for a moment, then paled watching as Tony's smile grew.

The genius lifted his hand in a slow deliberate movement and kneeled, then swifter than anyone thought possible he plunged it straight into Master's gut and yanked it out holding the man's spine.

Master screamed and from nearby Bucky could hear a few of the other Avengers gag.

"Tony! Stop! Please, Tony!" Bruce begged and Toni paused thoughtfully, swaying in place and humming the same tune they'd heard when they arrived. Then he smiled.

"Alright." He agreed.

Bruce sighed in relief and stepped forward, only to still as his friend spun around and wrenched Master's head from his shoulders.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Blood splattered across Tony's face, merging with the drying streaks already there and hummed, his smile softening into a more benevolent expression.

"Kael?" Silas murmured hesitantly, but his brother ignored him, staring past him at the group of human heroes, more specifically the tall broad shouldered brunette with the piercing ice blue eyes. Tears welled in his eyes and he took a staggering step forward, smile falling into a more forlorn expression.

"James." He breathed and the eldest Salenyme brother frowned. His brother sounded so lost, almost as if he were scared that the man would disappear. He glanced at 'James' who smiled sadly.

"What have they done to you, darlin'?" The man rumbled stepping towards Kael who gave a choked giggle and lunged at the man.

The humans cried out in alarm, raising their weapons to defend him, only to see that it was unnecessary. Kael had his arm wrapped around the man's throat, his legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed him soundly.

Jeice spluttered indignantly, blue eyes wide.

"Brother?"

Silas shook his head, smiling gently and helping the other to his feet.

"I am not blind, Jeice. It seems our little one has found someone to hold his heart. Just as we knew he would."

His brother nodded and smiled, watching as the two pulled away smiling.

"You're really here." Kael breathed and Bucky nodded, chuckling.

"Told ya I was comin' home to ya didn' I?"

The beauty nodded and yawned, laying his head on his husband's shoulder.

"I wanna go home."

Bucky nodded holding him tighter.

"I know, love." He turned to Silas and Jeice. "Thank you."

They smirked. "No problem, brother-in-law."

Bucky paled, while his husband giggled. "What?"

"Bucky, team, meet my brothers. Silas Lucien Salenyme and Jeice Araknos Salenyme."

Natasha's eyes widened.

Having grown up in Russia she, like most children had heard the story of Fall of Dampyres and the Salenymes played a huge part in that tale. She just had to be sure of one little thing.

"Tony, what is your full name?"

He smiled at her, hazel eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Kael Antonius Salenyme-Barnes."

Just what she had thought. She cursed and he laughed.

* * *

><p>"You're married."<p>

"Yes, Clint."

"To Steve's best friend."

"Yes, Clint."

"Who was frozen in ice."

"_Yes,_ Clint."

"Then brainwashed by hydra."

"Yes, Clint."

"And you have two brothers who've been on ice for over five thousand years who were also brainwashed by HYDRA."

"For gods sake, yes, Clint! Did you not hear anything I just said?!"

Bucky chuckled, watching as his lover bickered with Clint almost as if his earlier bout of insanity had never happened. Since leaving the HYDRA base hours previous the assassin had slowly began to calm down until he seemed to be completely calm, the only thing contradicting his docile attitude being the gleam of insanity dancing on the edge of his gaze. Unfortunately he knew it would be a long time until that gleam disappear, if it ever did and he was prepared to help him every step of the way.

Beside him, Silas laughed as well, running a hand through his own long dark hair.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"More than anything in the world." Bucky replied without hesitation and the former king smiled.

"How long have you known him?"

"We met in 1942. He ran into me, literally and he was so flustered and embarrassed. It was beautiful. He apologized and then turned to leave but ended up bumping into Howard Stark."

"His adoptive father?"

Bucky nodded. "I left shortly after that and didn't seen him again for a few months. Then while I was in London, he bumped into me again. This time, he gave me his name and we went from there. We got married six months later but I went on a mission and it went wrong and I was pronounced KIA. I don't know what exactly happened in the span of now and then but I do know that it wasn't good."

Silas nodded and gave Bucky a kind smile.

"I am willing to trust you with his heart, Barnes. If you hurt him the massacre you just saw will be child's play compared to what I do to you."

Bucky smiled. "Understood."

"That being said, Welcome to the family."

**FIN**

**A/N: Seems like a good place to end it. I might write a sequel, but if I do it will be a while because I have a lot of WIPs at the moment. :) ;)**


End file.
